


Living In Ruins Of A Palace Within My Dreams

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: Severus catches Ashley Carter, a favorite sixth year Slytherin student of his, smoking cigarettes in the Shrieking Shack. Over the next two years, Severus trains Ashley to become his apprentice.





	1. Chapter 1

I lit a cigarette inside the Shrieking Shack.

"Miss Carter...what are you doing?"

I panicked when I heard the familiar silken voice of my head of house.

Severus appeared seconds later in the doorway. "Smoking?"

I rolled my eyes.

Severus sighed. "Why, Miss Carter? You are one of my finest students. I am very disappointed in you. 150 points from Slytherin. Also, give me that."

Black eyes locked onto mine with disgust.

I reluctantly handed the cigarette over. "I'm sorry, sir."

Severus paused a moment, inhaling deeply and sighing from his lungs. "I accept your apology, Miss Carter, only because you are highly skilled."

He took the cigarette from me, gazing at the small burning embers. Severus sighed again. "I do not believe I have been too harsh."

"No, sir." I replied.

Severus brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled the smoke deeply into his lungs. He coughed deeply for a few moments and sighed the smoke from his lungs quickly.

The Potions Master peered at me intensely. "I understand you are interested in the apprentice position."

"Yes." I replied softly.

Severus inhaled loudly, the shrill sound of the smoke flooding his lungs once more. He coughed, sighing the smoke from his lungs. "I shall have to test your skills beforehand."

I nodded.

Severus coughed, clearing his lungs and stomped the cigarette out.

He looked at me and sighed heavily from his lungs. "Of course you will receive detention this evening with me."

I wasn't looking forward to that.

Severus exhaled. "Perhaps we could practice your skills then, Miss Carter?"

I reluctantly nodded back to Severus, who in turn sighed. "I shall see you this evening, Miss Carter."

"Yes, sir."

Severus frowned at me, coughing slightly. "Good day to you, Miss Carter. Do not let me catch you smoking again."


	2. Chapter 2

At dinner that evening,

I felt a pair of black eyes watching me from the High Table.

I looked up and saw Severus staring down at me.

It felt creepy at first but then it made me feel shy.

I finished my dinner and left the Great Hall for the potions classroom.

When I entered the room, Severus was not there yet.

I sat at a table and waited.

Severus arrived soon after, his robes flowing behind him gracefully.

Obsidian orbs pierced mine. "I am very disappointed in you, Miss Carter. As such, you will be marking parchment and cleaning cauldrons for the rest of the evening."

I nodded.

I heard a deep sigh exit his lungs as Severus strode over to his desk. He divided the parchment into two stacks. "Come here, Miss Carter."

I carefully walked across the room to the front of his desk where he placed the parchment for me to grade.

"I should have you mark all of these..." Severus said, an intense gaze on me.

I looked at him in awe.

"However, I do not have time for that. You have other studies besides my class and I have other things to tend to before I retire for the evening. So I shall mark one stack and you the other."

"But 150 points, sir?" I asked boldly. "From your own house? It's not fair!"

"Shall I make it 250, Miss Carter?!" He shouted at me.

I shook my head.

Severus sighed. "Miss Carter, I expected much more from you. You are a model student and for you to disappoint me and your house mates as you have done today...is a disgrace and I will not have it."

I was silent under his black glare.

"Now, get to work. Finish your detention and we shall see where you rank amongst the other students this week. That will depend on your apprenticeship with me." Severus told me.

I took a chair across the desk from him. We worked in silence until the parchment vanished and they were all marked. Severus checked the parchment I marked. Nervously I watched him scrutinize the notes I wrote along the sides where the students made mistakes.

"Very well, Miss Carter. Now you can start on those filthy cauldrons." Severus gave his approval although it wasn't completely praiseworthy. I bet he was just relieved he didn't have to mark them all himself.

I walked over to the cauldrons. A few looked like they had been exploded by first years. I scrubbed them until they were spotless and the clock read midnight.

"Sir, I'm finished." I said timidly.

Severus looked up from his desk and gave me an abrupt nod. "You may go, Miss Carter."

I started for the door until his silky voice broke the air.

"And Miss Carter..."

I looked back.

"It is not a death sentence...spending time with me." Severus added, his eyes boring into me.

I nodded and opened the door, leaving him.

Severus breathed a sigh, returning to his work.


End file.
